The Path to Heaven Runs Through Miles of Clouded Hell
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Graduation comes and before Kurt even knows it, he's dangling his class of 2012 graduation tassels from his rear view mirror and watching them sway back and forth as he drives. (sequel to I'm Never Changing Who I Am) skank!Kurt


**Title: **The Path to Heaven Runs Through Miles of Clouded Hell  
**Author:** wanderlustlights  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 2097  
**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own Glee. Gif not mine either.  
**Summary:** Graduation comes and before Kurt even knows it, he's dangling his class of 2012 graduation tassels from his rear view mirror and watching them sway back and forth as he drives.  
**A/N:** Honestly, I can't really even remember when, exactly, it was that I started writing this. I think last summer after I finished the first one? Yeah I have no idea but that's my best guess anyway. So here you go, the sequel to I'm Never Changing Who I Am and the second part of the series (which I've decided this is, with at the very least one more part to follow.) Enjoy? Again, title from Imagine Dragons' "It's Time."

—

Kurt doesn't really expect to graduate. He's skipped and subsequently failed so many classes that it seemed to be an impossibility. His dad makes him do a bunch of extra credit and grovel to the teachers a shit ton so that he can actually walk across the stage come the big day. Graduation comes and before Kurt even knows it, he's dangling his class of 2012 graduation tassels from his rear view mirror and watching them sway back and forth as he drives. It's sort of surreal and kind of too good to be true. He sort of hates that he had to actually work for it but in a weird way he's almost sort of, well… proud of himself for getting this far in life, even after everything. He never really thought he'd see the day.

He still has absolutely no idea what he really wants to do with his life (after all, only a small chunk of people actually know what their ultimate passion in life or career goals are when they're eighteen) but he's not sure he really cares at the moment.

For now, he's happy just living in the moment.

His dad made him apply for colleges back in March. He, admittedly, wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of going to school for another four years, but was willing to accommodate Burt's wishes. They still don't have the greatest father-son relationship and Kurt's sort of determined to fix that, no matter what it takes, even if it means he's going to be stuck in some college likely in the middle of nowhere. Or worse, a shitty school in Ohio. That'd be the absolute worst of all.

Nonetheless, he ends up getting into two schools, somehow. Through all the bullshit that was his entire high school experience, he actually gets accepted to a couple of places. NYU and OSU seem to want him, for whatever reason, and despite that, Kurt only feels somewhat... indifferent about everything.

He can't deny that he's always wanted to see the streets of New York, though.

He and Dave are still going strong by the middle of summer. Kurt hadn't really thought they would last but all through those hot months they're going out on dates, having sex wherever and whenever they possibly can, and stealing makeout sessions in the back of the car or when they have a house to themselves. (Dave's mom sucks and still hasn't gotten used to the idea that her son is in love with another boy. Kurt's not sure why she and Dave's dad are still together, actually. If it were him, he would've divorced her a long time ago. His dad is pretty cool, really, and Kurt can't really figure out what the fuck it is Dave's dad sees in his mom. She's a bitch, for starters, and besides that, she sort of just sucks in general.)

Dave encourages Kurt, trying to get him motivated to actually get off his ass and do something with his life.

"Despite the fact that it may seem like I don't really give a fuck about my life, I do wanna get out of this stupid town, maybe more than I've really wanted a lot of other things, actually. So yeah. I have dreams, getting out of Lima being on the top of that list."

"Yeah?" asks Dave, and Kurt nods, somewhat timidly, looking anywhere but at Dave. He's not sure he can really stand to see the look of _I knew it. I knew there was some substance to you._ on Dave's face. He's never been good at talking about his feelings, especially when it comes to admitting them to other people; mostly it just makes him want to kick them when they pry like that, or maybe want to burn them with his cigarette.

With Dave, though, somehow it's different. He pries because he cares, not because he's trying to hurt Kurt or get too up in his business. In a weird way, Kurt thinks that maybe Dave's doing it because he really does love Kurt, though Kurt's never really been able to understand why anyone – especially someone like Dave – would actually fall for him.

In a weird way, that's what makes Kurt love him even more.

"So I'm thinking of getting another tattoo."

Dave looks down at Kurt where he's collapsed against Dave, still sweaty from sex and more strikingly gorgeous than Dave's ever really seen him.

"Oh, uh. Really?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yes, really. Right here," he says, palming his left ribcage. Dave tries not to stare at the stark white of Kurt's skin there under his hand, or think about the fact that it may soon be marred by a needle and some ink. Mostly he's just trying not to think about how he wants to pull Kurt on top of him and make Kurt straddle him and get ready for yet another round. Kurt's skin is far too distracting and makes his brain turn to mush at just the sight of even the smallest patch of exposed skin. Too much and Dave loses all train of thought.

"Oh. What, uh, what'd you want?"

Kurt smirks and Dave knows whatever is coming can't be good. "Skull with a rose in his mouth," he says, still smiling. Dave's eyes go wide and he has to wonder why he loves Kurt so much in the first place. But then Kurt does this little thing where his hands ghost down Dave's stomach as he waits patiently for Dave's reaction, traveling further and further south, and Dave suddenly remembers. "So? What do you think?"

"Sounds... awesome."

Kurt pounces on him, attacking his mouth and Dave suddenly forgets all about tattoos.

When Kurt comes out into the tattoo shop's waiting room where Dave is and lifts the bandage gently to reveal his newest piece of art, Dave can't really say he cares all that much about the skin underneath. Kurt's gorgeous no matter what and has his quirks and hang-ups but Dave wouldn't have him any other way.

"Dave?" Kurt asks one night in late July, head resting on Dave's chest while Dave runs his hands through the pink strands of Kurt's hair.

"Yeah?"

Kurt takes a deep breath before speaking again, unsure and voice soft. "Where, uhm... what college are you going to?"

Dave's surprised at the question. They haven't even really discussed colleges since early June, right after graduation. "Did you decide on one? OSU or NYU?" he asks, looking down at the other boy curiously.

"Just answer the question, David," says Kurt, and Dave just wraps his arms around Kurt's middle.

"I'll go wherever you go."

Kurt tenses, not quite sure what to think of that. "You will?" he asks after a moment. "Why not just go where you wanna go? I mean it's not like high school romances last anyway."

"Some of 'em do," says Dave.

"But not all," Kurt retorts. "How do you know we won't just end up the same way as all the rest of them?"

Dave breathes in deep, letting it out slowly. "I don't. But I love you enough to want to try to make this work. And if we have to go to the same college just to keep this thing going, then that's what I'll do." He watches as Kurt shifts, turning to look up at him. "What?" he asks, seeing the unreadable look on Kurt's face.

"Nothing, just... I love you, too. You know that, right?"

Kurt doesn't say it nearly enough, even he knows that. Those three words, so heavy, weigh on him and make him feel vulnerable and small like he hasn't felt since he was a kid. He can easily trace it back to his mother's death, taking away his innocence and hardening him. It's one of those things he almost never lets anyone know about, not even Quinn or the rest of the Skanks, but with Dave, somehow it's not so bad. Dave listens to him talk like nobody else ever has before, most people making him feel weak when he lets them in, but with Dave, it almost makes him feel strong instead. The kind of strong that's so different from the front he puts up for everyone else the rest of the time. It's easy to love Dave, to know that no matter what, Dave will be there for him, loving him anyway.

"Yeah," says Dave, nodding with eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I know." He knows about Kurt's screwed up past and how he can tend to blame himself for certain things, even things that aren't his fault to begin with. Dave wishes he could make all the bad stuff disappear, but then he knows that it's a part of Kurt, that we all have those demons inside of ourselves.

"I think I want to go to New York," Kurt says after a moment, staring down at the sheet covering their bodies still slightly covered in a sweaty sheen. The teenage mutant ninja turtles pattern make him smile fondly.

"New York it is, then," Dave says decisively.

Kurt just brings Dave's hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

He's never been more happy to have Dave there by his side.

The rest of the summer passes by in a blur, a flurry of school paperwork and packing up their lives so that they can make new ones.

Things are still strained between Kurt and his dad but he can feel it getting better somehow. Kurt thinks maybe space is just what they need to make them stronger and maybe college is the way to do that. He knows Burt just wants the best for him in the end and wants him to actually have a good life. That's all he's ever wanted for Kurt.

When Burt drops them off at the airport, his and Dave's things piled into the truck, it's weird, Kurt thinks. He's never really seen his dad like this, seemingly nervous and willing himself not to cry or get too overly emotional. Normally he's so strong, showing he still cares but in a much more subtle way. Kurt can't even imagine what Burt must be feeling, what it's like to have to let your son go. If Burt had it his way, Kurt would be young forever, completely dependent on Burt and innocent in a way that Kurt hasn't been in years.

"Okay," says Burt after a few minutes of silence, none of them really knowing what to say. "You've got your passports and tickets, right?" he asks, looking from Kurt to Dave, who each nod. "You know where the school and dorms are and how to check in and everything? And you've got all your stuff and you can get a cab or something when you get there and-"

"Dad," Kurt interjects softly. "We're fine, really. We'll be good. Okay?"

Burt sighs, nodding. "Yeah. Right."

Kurt leans over the console, tugging Burt into a hug for the first time in years, embracing him tightly. "I'll be fine, Dad." He lets him go, a little too soon for Burt's liking, and grabs his passport and ticket off the dashboard where it's been waiting. "Ready?" Kurt asks, glancing at Dave sitting in the backseat.

Dave nods and they each get out of the car, grabbing their suitcases and bags in their hands before Burt asks to speak to Dave for a moment. "Uh… of course."

Kurt frowns as they walk away from him, speaking quietly.

Burt's worried, Dave can tell. He doesn't know what Kurt is going to do in New York, if something will happen to him or if he'll get into trouble somehow. He can also see that Burt's glad Dave's going to be with him.

"Take care of him out there. He, uh – he's gonna need someone like you."

"I love him, Mr. Hummel," Dave says. "I'd never let anything happen to him, you know."

"I know you wouldn't, kid," Burt says, giving Dave a small smile and a pat on the back. "Right, well. You'd better get going, then." He steers Dave back over to where Kurt is still standing by the airport doors. "I'll see you two at Christmas," he tells them and Kurt and Dave nod to him, feeling the sweat bead on their necks and backs in the sweltering August heat.

They adjust the straps of their bags on their shoulders, Dave grabbing Kurt's hand and giving Burt one last look before turning to walk through the doors.

_fin._


End file.
